It is well known in the fragrance arts that scents deposited on surfaces such as keratinous surfaces of the body, lose intensity over time. Many attempts have therefore been made to increase the amount of time that fragrances remain on such surfaces without increasing fragrance load. For example, those in the field have attempted to increase fragrance retention time through the use of various coatings and microencapsulation systems. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,294,612; 6,932,982; and 5,176,903; each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). Despite these techniques, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved compositions that can extend the duration of fragrance release without necessarily increasing the amount of fragrance used.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide compositions that provide extended release of fragrance, and to provide methods that provide prolonged delivery of a fragrance from a surface, such as a human integument.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.